beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 16
|featuredbey = Grand Cetus T125RS Grand Cetus WD145RS |characterdebuts = Wales Sophie is the sixteenth episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters and the 67th episode of the Metal Saga. Plot Gingka along with his friends arrives in Greece to try to get into the Festival of Warriors, however, Madoka just wants to see the scenery. So, as there is still time for the Festival to begin, they decide to visit the beach. There, Masamune notices a girl standing on the edge of a rocky cliff and they try and save her, Madoka hears them running and shouting and follows them. The girl then explains that she wants to become an archaeologist and is looking for ruins of a sunken Greek ship. She uses her Beyblade to successfully locate the ship by using it to move the water. Later when they are eating at a restaurant, they discuss who that girl might be, and Yu comments that she could be one of the EU representatives. Suddenly, they hear a commotion, and a Blader challenges another Blader called Wells, who is from England, to a Beybattle. Wells accepts, and tells him that he shall give him three seconds of his time. The Beybattle lasts for only three seconds and Wells breaks the opponents Beyblade with one hit. Gingka and Co. are amazed at how he was able to do that and question the possibility of him being an EU representative. Later, when they try and get into the Festival of Warriors, they are denied access because they are not EU Members. Wells comes out, and the girl from earlier comes out afterwards and reveals her name to be Sophie . Later, Gingka and Co. decide to sneak in and watch from a gap in the pillars, however, when Gingka pushes Masamune too much, they all end up falling in and get caught. They then get into huge trouble and a few Bladers representing their countries challenge them for breaking in and lose. Wells and Sophie then declare that they will battle them and Yu comments that he wants to battle as well and Julian comes out and says that he will battle against them, making it a three on three battle between Julian, Sophie and Wells, and Gingka, Masamune and Yu. The EU Bladers then reveal their Beys and where they are from: Wells announces that he is representing England and has the Blue Grand Cetus , Sophie announces that she is representing France and has the White Grand Cetus , and Julian announces that he is the team leader and is representing Italy. When the battle starts Wells and Sophie protect Gravity Destroyer. Yu then uses two of his Special Moves but Sophie stops them and defeats Yu with ease. Sophie and Wells then use their Special Moves and then their Dual Special Move. During their Team move, Masamune gets an idea and breaks through their tidal wave using his special move, giving Gingka the chance to attack Gravity Destroyer. Gingka then attempts to use Starbooster attack, but him and Masamune both get defeated in the end by Julian's beast and the power of the combined attack. Major Events *Gingka and Co. arrive in Greece. *Gingka, Masamune and Yu challenge Team Excaliber in a 3-on-3 practice match and lose. *Gan Gan Galaxy's poor teamwork is revealed. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Masamune Kadoya *Madoka Amano *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Sophie *Wales *Julian Konzern *Various Anonymous Bladers representing European countries. Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Gingka's) *Ray Striker D125CS (Masamune's) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu's) *Grand Cetus WD145RS (Sophie's; Featured; Debut) *Grand Cetus T125RS (Wales'; Featured; Debut) *Gravity Destroyer AD145WD (Julian Konzern's) *Storm Bull (Representative from Spain) *Various Generic Beys Featured Battles *Gingka Hagane, Masamune Kadoya and Yu Tendo (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F, Ray Striker D125CS and Flame Libra T125ES) vs Multiple Anonymous Bladers = Gingka, Masamune and Yu *Gingka Hagane, Masamune Kadoya and Yu Tendo (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F, Ray Striker D125CS and Flame Libra T125ES) vs Julian Konzern, Wales and Sophie (Gravity Destroyer AD145WD, Grand Cetus T125RS and Grand Cetus WD145RS) = Julian, Sophie and Wales Differences in Adaptions Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Category:Metal Saga Category:Beyblade Metal Masters